Back in Tokyo
by gonyosoma
Summary: Two Years after the Tower fell, Schwarz comes back to Tokyo. Time has taken their toll on them but not only on them. What will await them?
1. The Meeting

From: Gonyosoma  
Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13 now, but will change in later parts!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss. I just borrow them for a while.  
Authors Note: This is my first Weiss Kreuz Fanfiction in English and  
the very first after a loooong writer's block. Please be nice and  
tell me if you like it. Also, I'm no native English speaker. So, be generous!

Part 1 - The Meeting

They drove through an Outer skirt of Tokyo, Kumashi. It wasn't  
very flashy – no big shops, no starling neon signs, just a nice main  
street with small shops and restaurants.

And a dojo right in the middle of it.   
"Stop it" Farfarello said suddenly. "There is a Kendo Tournament  
this evening. I like to watch." In fact, the advertising announced  
clearly a big Kendo Tournament, the winner will go to the Tokyo  
Championship and maybe even to the National ones.

It was seldom that Farfarello uttered any kind of interest; the man  
was much too quiet lately. Crawford suspected another attack of  
madness soon; any diversion would be very welcome.   
Since they had some time he searched for a parking lot and stopped  
the Car.

Nagi looked at the poster with slight interest. He was long gone  
from Tokyo, hell, they all were and a Kendo Tournament might be nice  
for a change.

Schuldig was just happy to stretch his legs. The flight had been  
pure hell. The minds around him - not as much as on Narita Airport  
but still a lot – drove him into a raging headache. Crawford made a  
schedule when he was allowed to take his pills and they never helped  
enough anymore. Schuldig sighed. He had taken too much of them,  
nearly killed himself with the desperate attempt to block the  
voices, to smooth the pain. Now it seemed there will be no more  
peace for him, not even on drugs. Crawford really made his point  
clear, Schuldig ribs still hurt from the beating he received.   
They filed out of the car and walked up to the Dojo. It looked nice  
and well kept, a big building with traditional wood carvings on the  
logs.

They paid the fee and stepped through the door. As it seemed the  
Tournament has already started, several pairs fought each other on  
separated Places. They watched with mild interest some of the  
fighters until Schuldig's attention were captured by a pair on the  
outer right side. Slowly, he stepped nearer and the rest of Schwarz  
followed him out of curiosity. The fighters were not different from  
the other pairs but something about the dark clad Kendoka was  
intriguing – strange. Schuldig concentrated on him and got …  
nothing.

Well; nothing wasn't right. He didn't get plain  
thoughts, scrambled plans of how to win the fight or insults to the respective  
enemy like he got from the other fighters.

He just received a warm feeling, a concentrated hum of attention, a blissful quiet –  
something he missed much too long already. Schuldig leans closer. He  
would like it best to crawl into this Kendoka's mind and curl up  
somewhere in the warm quiet like a cat in the sun but it's not  
possible. As nice and warm this mind was it was also as closed. He  
can't get in.

A Hand clasped on his shoulder.   
"What is it, Schuldig? Something interesting?" Crawford  
nodded curtly in direction of the fight.   
Schuldig stumbled back a little.

"The black Kendoka – his mind is shielded, but it's  
nothing like trained by Esset. I like to watch him."

The four Schwarz gathered around and watch this fight – the black  
clad Kendoka won. He received the judges praise gracefully, greeted  
his Opponent and vanished in the background of the hall. Schuldig  
jumped up to follow him but Crawford holds him back.   
"He will fight again in a few minutes. Let's check this  
place."

Just when they were about to extend, a little boy bumped into  
Farfarello. The Irishman stopped his every move and looked down.  
Clamping on his leg was the cutest little redhead he could ever  
imagine and just beamed at him. Farfarello hesitated for a moment,  
then he picked the boy up. He might not have been older then 2 or 3  
years and stared with bright glittering eyes in the golden one of  
Berserker. Clumsily Farfarello tickled him and the boy squirmed and  
giggled on his arm. Obviously he was having fun. Farfarello looked  
into the bright lavender eyes of the child and took a breath.

"No, Farfarello. You won't keep him. He is no pet and we  
can't afford to look after a child. Just give him back."   
Right on clue an elderly woman stormed up to them with a lot of bows  
and with apologies she reached for the boy – and stopped at the  
spot  
when Farfarello glared at her. It was his berserker smile and peoples  
a lot more ruthless than a poor granny had wet their pants under  
this smile.   
Unsure, she looked at Farfarello and then at Crawford.   
"Please, I am sorry but he sometimes runs away. I hope he  
didn't bother you. If you allow, I'll take him."   
The Irishman growled. Crawford looked annoyed.  
"Farfarello," The sharp tone snapped the Irishman out of his  
aggressive stance. Regretfully he delivered the child to its granny.  
As soon as the woman has the boy in her arms, she bows and flees  
into the crowd.   
Schuldig smiled mockingly at the white haired man.   
"What was that Farf? Since when do you want children? Wanted to  
hurt God through it?"   
All he received was a snort. When they turned to inspect the dojo a  
little further, Farfarello couldn't help to throw a quick look in  
the direction the two had vanished. Maybe later …

Finally, the last fight of the tournament started. Just like  
Schuldig expected it, the black clad Kendoka won every battle up to  
now. His style was different, more fluid but also faster than the  
fighting techniques of his opponents. People murmured around them  
about his technique and his grace. Schuldig just stared at him,  
transfixed. Perfect. Simply perfect. Crawford followed the fight  
with low interest, Farfarello searched the crowd for the boy and  
Nagi tried his best to shield his fascination. In no time it was  
over.

The Black Kendoka bows to the judge who announced his win and  
finally reaches for his mask. Schuldig craned his head to get a good  
look on the face, Crawford only lifted an eyebrow.   
"Just another Japanese guy, Schuldig. Nothing to see, really."   
The Kendoka grips the lower frame of his mask and slowly looses it.  
He bent his neck gracefully back to finally slip it from his face.   
Just when he sunk his head again he looks directly at Schwarz,   
directly in the eyes of their leader. Crawford gasps. The face,   
which was normally pale but now flushed with exertion, touched  
something in him. Sweat shimmered like pearls on his skin. The red  
hair was not so bright anymore; it had a more burgundy tone. Eyes  
like amethyst gems glittered with triumph and challenge.

Red lips were partially open and inviting.

The mysterious Kendoka was nobody else than Fujimiya Aya, Abyssinian  
of Weiss.

Crawford stared fascinated at him. Everything had slowed down to  
stop motion; there seemed nothing to be but the beautiful face and  
the bright eyes. Crawford wanted to touch it and brush some of the  
sweat pearls out of this face. Play with the hair strands. He  
couldn't take his eyes from him. It's like a hole had opened  
in his  
chest and swallowed something at the same time.

No way he was going to loose him.   
Schuldig touched his shoulder.   
"Crawford? Crawford, is everything alright?"   
The moment was broken. Without a word Crawford watched as several  
persons congratulated the Winner and Abyssinian was shoved from one  
to the next.   
Finally he seemed to excuse himself.   
"There is a party afterwards for the participants. He will for  
sure  
change into fresh clothes. Let's catch him in the men's  
dresser."   
The Oracle turned around and walked straight to the dressing rooms.  
Irritated the others followed behind. They have no business with  
Weiss, so why is Crawford so agitated?

When they reach the dressing room, Aya already awaited them. He had  
changed into a silver grey kimono with koi pattern and a fitting  
dark grey hakama. His hair was still wet from a fast shower. He  
leaned relaxed against a wardrobe.   
"Schwarz" He greeted them.   
"Long time no see."   
"Yes indeed, Fujimiya." Crawford showed a feral grin as he  
moves closer.   
"It's not Fujimiya anymore. I changed my name. Please address  
me as Midoru Ran. What are you looking for?"

"Well, we always like a little close up with Weiss. You boys are  
so fun to rattle."

"But I am not longer Weiss." On Crawford puzzled face, Aya  
nodded.   
"We disbanded. I am out of the business, just like the others. If  
you are looking for a fight, I have to disappoint you."   
Crawford looked slightly taken aback, just like the rest of Schwarz.  
No Weiss anymore? No Kittens to play with and no duels at night?  
Schuldig felt a little left out.   
"You don't seem to fear us, Fujimiya. How come? We have some  
unfinished business, don't you think?" Crawford all but  
sneered it.   
A soft reply answered him.   
"I think you are professionals. At least, professional enough not  
to  
kill without pay. Or am I wrong?"  
He leaned slightly for and fixated Crawford. The oracle had the  
nerve to look a little disquieted.  
"I don't believe you, Fujimiya. You'd never stop killing  
for Kritiker."   
"I had the best reason ever."   
Farfarello grew impatient, Schuldig felt it. The Berserker moved  
slowly in, followed by the other Schwarz. Just when they closed the  
circle around their prey and Crawford sneered something about  
"Now we will get you, kitty and get some fun long overdue."   
A little redheaded flash stormed between them and into Abyssinians  
arms. It was the little boy from before, calling "Daddy Daddy" and  
smiling like a ray of sunshine. Abyssinian lifted him up and coddled  
the boy in his arms. Nagi, Schuldig, Crawford and even Farfarello  
were like struck by lightning. Before they could collect themselves,  
the elderly woman approached them.

"I am really sorry; Midoru-san but I couldn't hold him back any  
longer. The jury is waiting for you; will you come to the party?"   
Aya, no, Ran nodded at her.   
"Yes, we were finished. Thank you, Sasaki-san. I will come right  
away."   
The woman cast a suspicious look at the foreigners, then she nodded  
and – waited for Ran to join her.   
He turned a last time to the men of Schwarz and especially Crawford.  
"Like I said, it was the best possible reason."   
With that he turned and walked away back to the main hall. The boy  
laid his head on his daddy's shoulders and waved farewell to  
them, smiling happily.

No word was said until Ran and the woman had turned around a corner.  
Schwarz was stunned into silence.


	2. Curiosity kills the cat

From: Gonyosoma  
Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13 now, but will change in later parts!

Warning: Maybe a little OOC.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss. I just borrow them for a while. There is no money made with this story, it's for pure fun.

I also have no rights whatsoever on "A Brief History of Time" or on Stephen Hawking.

If anyone feels annoyed of the mentioned Book, its author or wants this part removed please inform me, I'll oblige.

Author's notes: I'd love to thank my reviewers: Shiko87, MikaSamu, Shu and kitsune. It's great to have you along for the ride

Part 2 – Curiosity kills the cat. Or was it Schwarz?

Of course they couldn't stay away.

As soon as the three persons turned the corner, Crawford barked his Orders.

"Schuldig, I want to know everything possible about Fujimiya and his son. Scan him for information."

"I can't."

Crawford turned around and glared at Schuldig.

"What do you mean with 'I can't'? Since when can a normal human block you?"

Schuldig shakes his head.

"I don't know how, but he can. I get nothing from him. But he always was difficult to read, in the old days I ever used his teammates for information, they were much easier."

"Then scan the old hag. She seems to know both. Also, some of the spectators and organisers might know about him. Check out, who he is in contact with and what information they possess about him."

The Telepath groaned inwardly. Putting his talent to use like that would hurt like hell, not to mention push him to the edge. Crawford ignored his distress.

"We will stay in the background. There is no use being suspicious."

Half an hour and a world of pain later, Schuldig informed his leader about the outcomes.

"He owns a bookstore a few streets from here. They live there both for around one and a half year. Ran is quiet and of good standing. There were several attempts to set him up but up to now no success. Otherwise he remained a mistery to his neighbours. Can I go now and crash somewhere?"

Crawford snorted despisingly.

"You are getting soft, Mastermind. As soon as we arrive in our hotel, you can take your 'medicine'. But don't overdo it, we will make a visit in the morning. It's long since I had something decent to read."

A slight irritation made Nagi wary.

"Why are we checking him out? As it is right now, he is no danger and we won't even be remotely near this part of town during our stay. I doubt that our client is his customer."

"He might be up to something else. Nagi, he was Weiß and I refuse to let him go around unchecked. Abyssinian might have another name now, but he is still dangerous. We will survey his store and if everything fits we can tick him off as risk. Lets go, Schwarz. We have a meeting tomorrow morning."

Abrupt Crawford turned around and steered to the exit. Nagi and Schuldig exchanged a look.

They knew their leader good enough to recognise an excuse.

What really was his reason to stalk a former enemy?

Why not simply kill him, if he might be a hazard?

Schuldig didn't object for his part. At least, Fujimiya knew them and ruffling his fur a little bit would Mastermind remind of glorious days when he truly controlled both his talent and the minds around him. Also, a little verbal spar with a worthy opponent might be fun. It was too long since anyone considered him worthwhile some attention – and Schuldig starved for that.

The next morning saw them climbing out of Crawfords rental in front of a nice, middelsized Bookstore. It was still very early, the street was only slowly coming to live. A few pedestrians were on the way. It was not really the time for shopping. The dekorations of the bookstore were a nice mixture of japanese adornments, carefully displayed books and a few western style poster with various notifications.

It seemed, that this store was well stocked and a customer could find current books or order out of stock items easily. The store was bright and well lit, inviting them to enter.

As soon as they stepped into it, they were greeted with an unexpected view – Abyssinian in suit pants and a white shirt, setting up the sales counter.

Amazing was how good he looked in ordinary clothes. Crawford managed always to give the impression of an overdressed brute in just the same outfit.

Not that Nagi would have ever told him that …..

Baby talk and giggles brought their attention to a play corner, just beside what seemed to be the Children's section. The shelves around were stocked high with popular children's books and mangas, but right beside the play area, with was covered with thick carpet, was a smaller shelf with obviously used children's books and several toys. Aki was sitting right in the middle of the play corner on the ground, building a fortress with Lego bricks and a few plushies as bystanders. The little boy smiled breathtakingly at them and resumed building.

Farfarello headed straight to him. He sat down beside the boy and watched the growing fortress. The boy beamed at him; suddenly he passed Farfarello a red brick. The man stared at the toy, totally lost.

"He invites you to play with him. Aki loves building things, the bigger and more complex the better."

In no time, Farfarello and Aki were engrossed in their game, the Irishman keeping the boy on his lap.

Since Schwarz stepped in his store, Ran stayed mostly silent, he nodded a curt greeting to them but let Schwarz otherwise inspect his shop. He didn't show any uneasiness, in spite of some very dangerous, very deathly assassins, who he couldn't really estimate right in front of him.

Nagi wondered a little about it while looking for something interesting in the shelves. Well, they were in a bookstore, so he might find something to read, right? Suddenly a book emerged in his field of view.

"Try this. "A Brief History of Time" from Stephen Hawking. He deputises some interesting theories."

"I heard about him. Esset would have never allowed him to live."

Nagi was annoyed by Abyssinians try to recommend him a book.

"Their loss, he is brilliant. Decide for yourself."

The Telekinetic threw a suspicious glace at the book and finally took it. He followed Ran's lead and settled on a chair in a quiet corner.

"You allow customers to read the books? Isn't that bad for business?"

"No. They like it."

'He's almost talkative. He spoke more with me in two minutes then ever before.' The boy settled down and started with his book. Soon he was caught by the lecture.

Crawford sneered at the display of popular literature.

"I thought this is a bookstore. I've seen waiting-rooms with better reading. Do you have anything to impress me, Abyssinian?"

"There is no cat present."

The former Weiss leader showed Crawford a cold shoulder and rummaged through a shelf.

"But if you are looking for some advice, try that."

Crawford found himself with a – detective novel.

"Want to make fun of me? You are offering this kind of rubbish? I should shoot you on the spot!"

Oracle was really enraged but Ran met him with confidence.

"I bet that you can't tell me the outcome, even after you've read the first 3 pages. That's what novels are for, to entertain. But if that's below your standard, there are a lot of actual financial magazines right beside the register."

"A bet? Well, what would that be?"

There was an evil glint in Crawford's eyes.

"I bet a bottle of single malt whiskey against a bottle of finest sake. Your choice."

Single malt whiskey – not bad. How did Abyssinian know about his preference?

"I was hoping on something more – interesting. How about …"

"Forget it Crawford. This is a respectable shop. Take the bet for what it is or leave it. If you are afraid of loosing put the book aside and check the magazines. Some of them are from this morning, you should find something suitable."

The Oracle stared for a second at the slender man and then opened the novel. He read the first 3 pages and looked Abyssinian right in the eye.

"It's the second police sergeant."

"No."

"No? It has to be!"

"No. He isn't. If you really want to know who the culprit is you need to read the book. By the way, I like quality sake, don't buy cheap."

All the while, Schuldig followed their discussion and had his fun. It was more then rare that anyone could stand up to Oracle and win – or even walk away. The precog had grown a bad temper in the last years, even worse then when they worked for Esset. Maybe he had lost his focus when Schwarz became free or maybe he just needed to be always in control. Schuldig didn't know. But the Weiss kitty handled Oracle with style; that he had to confess.

While an angry Crawford checked the financial magazines, the novel pressed firmly under his arm and a dark storm cloud over his head, Schuldig came in Ran's focus.

"What would you like to read? Can I show you something?"

"My, Aya, no clever guess what I like? It worked for the others; perhaps you have something for me too. What would I want to read, hmm?"

The Redhead looked at Schuldig for a moment and then he waved him aside. Half behind the counter was a dark curtain, which separated a small area from the rest of the shop.

"My best guess right now is this. If you like one of the magazine tell me."

The Telepath found himself in a small but nice adult section. Steamy magazines, hot books and even some 18+ videos – he felt like heaven. Crawford hadn't allowed him some freedom in the last weeks, so Schuldig had no outlet for his tension. No sex, no drugs and only rock'n roll in room loudness was not really enough to relax him.

With the entire inviting lecture in front of his eyes, he managed a last question.

"You separate it from the rest of the shop? Why? Most stores openly advertise with sex, why do you hide it?"

"The customers prefer it like that. Housewives don't want to face adult magazines or their children to see them and male customers like it, when nobody spots them buying sex entertainment. A lot of them are married; they feel more comfortable this way."

"Pfff, Japan. You can buy schoolgirls in every café but prude to no end."

With that last comment Schuldig concentrated on the display in front of him.

Ran glanced around his shop. Three members of Schwarz were busy reading and one playing with Aki. Not bad. When they first came in his store he was prepared for the worst. Now a nearly peaceful atmosphere had settled down.

It was time to make the last preparations and get ready for his regulars.

Please read and review!


	3. The bookshop and other complications

From: Gonyosoma  
Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss. This Story is just for fun, not for profit.

Many, many thanks to my reviewers! MikaSamu, kitsune, Memorietrail and madhatter hi-chan – you really spur me on.

The next chapter (# 4) will be PG-16, just to inform you. But enough talk, now please read and enjoy!

Part 3 - The bookshop and other complications

Crawford watched the store and some sales over the rim of his glasses.

"Say, you have become more civil since Kritiker, haven't you?

The Redhead smiled a little.

"My customer buy goods, they don't come to ogle all day."

'Don't think so. 90 percent of his female customers think of him as to good to be true and at least a quarter wants to hit on him. And don't forget his male admirers. '

Schuldig comment brought smiles to Schwarz' faces. Underneath laid a content hum of sexual tension but of course the telepath could not bypass this remark. Obviously the selection of adult material was very pleasant.

Farfarello had to let go of Aki when the boy waved to two little friends and climbed off his lap. With a lost feeling he watched the boy playing with the other kids.

"Farfarello?"

He turned around to the speaker and looked at Ran.

"Maybe I have something for you. At least I got it with you in mind."

The Ex-Weiss stepped to a shelf and took an illustrated book in oversize out of it.

'The Beauty of Ireland" Farfarello read aloud.

His hands stretched out of their own will and took the book in them. It contained beautiful pictures of the Irish coast, fisher towns and landscapes. The Irishman stroked over a picture of an ancient graveyard with the typical Celtic crosses.

"Where did you find it? And why?"

"There was a trade show some time ago and I was looking out for some novelties. I saw it and thought immediately of you. I bought it out of a whim. Like it?"

The way Berserker nodded without looking at Ran was clear.

Yes, he did like it indeed.

He sat down beside Nagi and started reading.

The stream of housewives and businessmen buying magazines and books didn't cease. Crawford became impatient. He wanted to talk to Abyssinian, maybe threaten him a little or at least put a good snide remark in but there was no chance to get the man alone.

The American snorted.

This business was running so successful, according to the constant stream of customers, maybe he should quit the bodyguard business and ask the kitten if it hired.

Schwarz had a hard time to make ends meet since Schuldig became more and more unstable. Farfarello was never easy and Nagi in spite of his power was to young looking. No customer considered him for the real price he was. That his own visions were more on the unreliable side lately which concerned him greatly in secret Crawford forgot to mention, even to himself.

He eyed Aya discreet.

The kitten was graceful, elegant and purposeful in his movements, just like he remembered. He had now a shine on him what was totally missing in the old days and a relaxed, friendly aura the Schwarz leader never thought the redhead capable off. He could still feel the core of steel beneath but Abyssinian wasn't in need of display.

Whatever happened since their last encounter, the kitten had developed, at least character wise. If Oracle now combined broad shoulders, a slim waist and flash like reflexes which showed when the Ex-Weiss caught some change a customer dropped, he would bet the angry, strong-minded kitten from two years ago did become a relaxed, sturdy, strong-minded tomcat.

Why for heavens sake did he now feel the desire to pet some soft red fur?

It was definitely time to go.

Crawford steeled himself and called his team-mates.

"Nagi, Farfarello, Schuldig – get your things together. We leave."

Slowly, Nagi and Farfarello trotted to him and lined up at the cash desk. Nagi held "A brief history of time" and the Irishman the illustrated book of Ireland in their hands. Crawford kept the detective novel and added a brand-new Forbes Magazine. He calculated the combined price in his head and nodded. Yes, they could afford that. Schwarz had a hard time lately but it was not this bad – they could still buy some books.

The line at the cash register was decreasing and still Schuldig hadn't joined them.

'Schuldig – move your ass out there and come to us. If you are not here on time, you can pay on your own.'

Already first in line and still no German Telepath – Crawford grid his teeth. He admitted the other two and felt his anger rise.

This unreliable, snotty German – finally, the curtain moved and the man came out. The way Schuldig walked was strange – stiff and with his legs apart. What the heck had he done in there?

Just at this moment Abyssinian nodded at the Boy and Farfarello.

"Have fun reading!"

Nagi murmured a quiet 'Thank you'; Farfarello nodded and clamped his new treasure under his arm. Oracle threw his two pieces on the counter and was rung up. Finally, it was Schuldig's turn. With a broad grin he turned to go.

"I didn't find anything, Kitten. Maybe next time, 'kay?"

The Redhead looked sharp at the German.

"Would you please hand the hidden magazines over and the at least two videos under your clothes?"

The Telepath stopped in mid-motion. He slowly turned around and flashed an embarrassed smile at the little group. It was just the moment when one of the videos fell out of its hiding place, showing a big-boobed woman on its cover and it fell right at the feet of a little girl, maybe eight years old and a thick magazine poked through under is arm.

Her mother pulled the little girl away from the gajin and some teenagers screamed 'Shoplifter'. The girl asked her mommy, if the strange man was a doctor because only doctors look at aunties without clothes.

Oracle and Prodigy groaned in unison, Berserk stared dull. It was perhaps one of the most embarrassing moments of Schuldig, who stood in the middle of the shop, halfway in direction of the exit and his grin frozen on his face.

Everything on him screamed 'Rescue me!'

"You could have asked me for a bag, you know."

Abyssinian snatched the offending video up from the floor and steered him slowly back to the counter. The magazines he stuffed under his shirt vanished like mist and appeared beside him on the desk. Faster than a pickpocket Abyssinian freed him from his goods, even the ones hidden in private places.

At least, the lady calmed down and the teenagers talked quietly with an occasional giggle in between.

Schuldig watched regretful as an extremely steamy porn magazine was moved under the register.

"Hey, I wanted that!"

"No problem, you'll be rung up right away. I just wanted to avoid any alarm."

"No, you don't ring them up."

At Oracles stern words, the former Weiss leader looked up.

"I won't pay for it and he has no money. Put it back."

The telepath shuffled around with his feet. An uncomfortable silence settled.

"Pick one item out, it goes on the house."

Schuldig snatched the porn magazine and grinned like a madman.

"Great! You aren't that bad, kitty, you know!"

A solid bag was provided and he put the magazine in it all the while Ran smiled a little, soft smile.

"Right now you remind me of Yohji."

Proudly Schuldig shouldered his bag and stepped to the Rest of Schwarz. Even Crawford's frown couldn't put a damper on his mood. The evening was rescued! He could have kissed the redhead!

Suddenly his head snapped around.

'There is trouble coming this way.'

Schwarz moved as one and divided strategically behind some shelves.

Without a word Ran glanced at them then at the door. Just at this moment, a big, meaty beef-cake with a scar over an eye stepped through it.

Everything on him screamed 'Yakuza'.

The man took a look-around and focused on Abyssinian. He stood like a statue and watched as the last customers where served and left the shop. The second he saw only Abyssinian he stepped ahead.

"We are awaiting your visit. My father expects a proper introduction from his future son-in-law."

Crawford's mouth fell open. 'Son-in-law'? What's this low life talking about? No way that his Abyssinian will marry something related to this, well, creature.

All the while the brute cornered Abyssinian and was faced with a proud and unimpressed kitten.

"As we already discussed, your sister and I have no plans to marry. We are only friends and share some interests, like opera or classical music. Nothing else. Your sister will find a groom on her own accord, when and if she wants one, Kana-san."

If possible, the Yakuza became bigger.

"Nonsense! The stupid girl won't find a decent man in her life. It's a wonder she met you. Sometimes I think my own sister is a damned dyke!"

The next moment the yakuza was on the ground on his belly and his face pressed into the floor while the kitten had his arms in a police grip.

"Honestly, it's not polite to speak like that from a lady and I really recommend that you leave my store right now. Your sister is a friend of mine – and you won't bash her in front of me. Understood?"

The man mumbled something into the carpet and was released. He moved into a fighting stance and gazed sharply at the slender Redhead.

"I don't know how you do it, but I'll knock some sense into you right now!"

Before he could attack, a cold voice cut through the room.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Crawford leaned relaxed against a shelf. Farfarello stepped just aside of his leader and grinned open-mouthed. It was a sight to behold. Schuldig skimmed through a book and smirked evilly at the Yakuza over his shoulder. Nagi just appeared and cast him a doll-like stare.

The room smelled of Testosterone and Danger.

Kana-san looked at the strangers baffled. He never noticed them before Crawford's question.

Intimidated he moved back.

„Midoru-san, who are these people? "

Ran crossed his arms in front of his chest.

„They are former work-associates. We worked in the same profession for different companies. They use their stay here to pay me a little visit. I hope you won't embarrass me in front of old acquaintances, will you? "

All the while, the Yakuza paced backwards in direction of the exit.

He nodded hastily.

„Let's discuss this another day. My father would still like to meet you. "

Kana-san stepped through the door and grew braver.

„This is not over yet! "

With that last parting remark he vanished in the alley.

Ran sighed and leaned his head back.

„If he gets an idea it's impossible to convince him otherwise. "

Schuldig put the book back and smirked at Ran.

„You are a sought-after man, aren't you? I hope at least the girl is pretty to make up for all the annoyance. Is she Aki's mom? "

„You are nosy, aren't you? Anyway, thanks for your help. "

Violet eyes glittered on them and focused on Crawford.

„ In spite of our history it was nice meeting you. It seems that I'm not the only one who put some spirits to rest. "

"Indeed, _**Midoru-san. **_We enjoyed this little encounter too. Till we meet again, Ran."

With that, Crawford turned to go and Schwarz left the store. There was a spring in Oracles step which wasn't there before this little visit – which wasn't there for a long time. Nagi marveled a little about Oracles last sentence. It was always the parting remark after a fight between Weiss and Schwarz in the old days and always a promise to meet again. Obviously, Crawford was not done with the kitten. The second thing he wondered about was how effortlessly Schwarz moved to protect an old enemy and how perfect they worked together.

Work-associates, eh? Nagi could agree with that statement and he felt very comfortable about it.

It was the best thing Schwarz had been called in a long time.


	4. Uninvited Guests for dinner

From: Gonyosoma  
Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13+ for a little glimpse in a twisted mind  
Disclaimer: Never mine; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss.

I really like to thank my reviewers – you really rock my boat! Without your support this part wouldn't exist. The next chapter is almost done but after that I am not sure where the story is going. I have some faint ideas but they won't work together, so it's the one or the other.(Ran is definitely for the one, Crawford would prefer the other ….)

Also, please excuse any errors left. I'm still no native speaker but do my best

Enough with the rant - enjoy!

Part 4 - Uninvited Guests for dinner

It was already dark; the evening had progressed and turned slowly into night.

Four Shadows moved quietly through the alley and gathered in front of a staircase.

The darkness hid them for prying eyes.

They sneaked through the doorway and tip-toed the stairs up. Crawford was adamant about scaring the kitty and maybe hijacking it. Or at least surprise.

Strangely he didn't answer the question, why he held an expensive bottle of sake in his arm. Oracle said only something about 'being prepared at all events' and somehow this discouraged Nagi to ask anymore.

Something about the way Crawford dealt with Ran was fishy but Schwarz couldn't really place it.

"Pick the lock, Schuldig." Commanded Crawford.

His glasses blinked menacing. His voice was deep and foreboding.

Doom was coming.

The dark, ominous mood was somehow disturbed when a stomach growled.

"You good for nothing German. Be quiet!"

"It was your idea to spend our money for Sake. I voted for Pizza but no-"

The next second Schuldig felt a hand smack his neck.

"Be useful for once and open the door before"

Another stomach snarl. Farfarello twitched his shoulders.

"Breakfast was long ago."

"I can't believe you are such gluttons!"

The German fiddled with his picklock in the key hole.

"It's a security lock, it's tricky. But I think I have it now."

He crowed in triumph as the door opened. Suddenly his head banged in soft cotton and something stood in front of him.

Schuldig looked up from his ducked position, along a nice, fresh smelling yukata just into pair of clear violet eyes.

"You could have ringed the bell, you know."

It was one of these moments Esset would have paid a fortune for – all of Schwarz staring like a deer caught in headlights. All Schuldig could manage was a smirk and a hasty

"Hewantedtomeetyouyouknowbecauseofourbet."

Where was a mouse hole if you needed one? The telepath tried to vanish on the narrow staircase.

A laser like glance was directed at Crawford now.

"Our bet?"

Without a word, Oracle presented the bottle. For any stranger, he would have looked like Mr. Confident himself, but Nagi had the distinct feeling that only his Armani suit was holding the American together at just this moment.

"Oh, that's a nice brand of Sake, smooth and rich taste. No bad choice. Thank you."

Abyssinian accepted the bottle with an implied bow and a nice smile.

"You are a good sportsman. I hope you enjoyed the novel?"

Oracle stood like stone.

The last remains of a vision danced in front of his eyes and he needed a few seconds to gain his balance back.

A screaming witch and Abyssinian in what could be only called a cat suit – skin-tight and with lots of holes? Muscles moving beneath the fabric and white, soft skin open to the touch?

The Ex-Leader of Weiss turned already to go when Crawford cleared his throat and managed a squeaky "Yes".

"Good. Thank you for the sake and have a nice evening."

He moved into his flat when somewhere a belly growled – loud. The aroma of a delicious meal waved through the open door and a second stomach voiced its hunger.

Abyssinian stopped and looked at them.

"I would invite you for dinner but I am unprepared for guests."

Schuldig couldn't hold it any longer. He jumped ahead and slung his arms around Ran's waist.

"Abby, you are the best. I am starving! Come on, Farfarello, I bet he cooks as good as he sells books!" With that the telepath vanished through the doorway, Farfarello in tow.

For a second, Nagi, Crawford and Abyssinian stared after them then the Redhead turned to the Rest of Schwarz.

"Well, in that case, feel invited. I was just cooking."

Crawford pinched his nose.

Ran stepped through the doorway and held the door.

With a deep sigh, Oracle and Prodigy followed behind.

It was going to be an interesting evening.

They followed the redhead into a living room. The furniture was a nice mixture of Japanese and western stile, Farfarello was already sitting on the floor in front of a TV watching a cartoon with Aki on his lap. Schuldig was nowhere in sight.

"Please, take a seat. I'll check dinner."

Ran disappeared in direction of the kitchen. You could hear a rigorous "Get out of my kitchen!" Schuldig appeared again, grinning.

"He's cooking chicken curry! I hope it's enough. Hey, Braddy, you are not hungry, right? Good! That's more for us!"

That earned him another smack on his head.

"Its worse enough that you embarrass us like that in front of Weiss. Keep some manners in mind."

All the while, Nagi looked around. There were some pictures on the wall, but only two photographs on a drawer. One showed the 4 boys of Weiss in the Flower shop, the other one was a wedding picture. Nagi recognised Siberian instantly but not the girl. She was familiar somehow; he had seen her before, with black braids and big, violet eyes oddly familiar … then it hit him.

"You allowed Siberian to marry your sister?!"

Ran carried some plates and glasses into the room and placed them on the table.

"Aya-chan is good for him. He will protect her with his life. I can't ask for more." was the quiet answer.

"But he is unstable and prone to go into Berserker rage. He is just as nuts as Farf!"

"Was."

"Excuse me?"

"He was unstable. Dinner needs a few moments more."

With that, Schwarz was alone with Aki in the living room again.

Oracle took the photograph out of Nagi's hands. Siberian grinned broadly, Aya-chan smiled into the camera. Both looked happy. It was strange to see the comatose girl they abducted alive and laughing.

Like the happy end of a fairytale.

Nagi wondered what had happened to the bad guys in the fairytale.

Dinner was a quiet affair.

Schuldig just to busy eating to talk, Ran served Tea, Rice and Curry without speaking much and shared his plate with Aki who sat on his lap. Farfarello watched him feeding the boy while eating himself.

The food was delicious, a tad spicy with tender Chicken and great Jasmine rice. Crawford had eaten worse in expensive restaurants. Finally even Schuldig sank back with a satisfied sigh.

Now it was time for a little investigating.

Brad started the first round.

"So, how fared Weiss after the temple? I thought it impossible to leave Kritiker, at least alive."

"It was difficult, but we managed it."

"Difficult? Abyssinian, no Kritiker agent leaves them alive. The first time after Persia's death was because of the shock and they retrieved all of you back as soon as possible. To leave a second time and successfully is more than amazing."

The Redhead shrugged.

"Hn"

Great, Schuldig thought, some things never change. Drive the kitten in a corner and all you get are hisses.

He coddled relaxed next to the kitten on the couch, Ran's mind felt warm and inviting, there was maybe a little tense undertone but concentration and calm was stronger.

It felt good and he relaxed a little. It gave peace to his mind, dimmed the voices a little and was so nice compared with the blank mind of Crawford or the ten thousands of inane minds touching his consciousness every day.

Obviously, Crawford wasn't done with his questions.

"You don't think that I'll be satisfied with that?"

The kitten didn't answer. With precise movements he opened the sake bottle, filled some glasses and passed them to Schuldig and Crawford. Wordless he asked Nagi and Farfarello if they wanted some Sake but both declined. Finally the kitten filled his own glass.

After a little sip he squared his shoulders and faced Crawford with his violet eyes.

'Where they always this intense?' wondered Schuldig.

"The killing was breaking us. All of us but especially Siberian and Bombay. Ken is a good man, taken in by Kritiker on his lowest. Omi was raised to kill by his own Uncle. Don't forget Balinese. He loved this woman so much and then he had to kill her himself. All three were dieing inside. I was the leader of Weiss; I was responsible for my Team. It was my mission to get them out alive, even if it meant to free them from Kritiker.

We had a really bad mission. Someone posed as Persia and gave fake mission orders. We almost killed innocent but could dismantle the impostor just in time. Suddenly, Kritiker seemed to realise that they had a killer unit at their hands and whoever could regain control over us could order his rivals to be killed.

Or at least, they thought that.

Others wanted us simply killed so we couldn't be used again.

In this situation was the last straw when the hospital called and told me I could collect my son now, the check-up would be finished. I was never so stunned in my whole life but the second I saw him, I knew Aki was my son. The mother left him there for a check-up and gave the doctor my phone number to call when it was finished. Manx spit fire that day.

Suddenly there was a vision of a normal life – a real life with kids and wife and a lifespan higher then 25.

We packed our things and left before anyone could stop us.

I was so proud of my sister. Whatever Kritiker told her about me and however they tried to hide her – when I found Aya-chan and asked her to trust me she took my hand and came with me.

That's it basically."

"That's it? That's it?? They let you go just like that? I don't believe it!"

"Well, it might be that high Kritiker operatives have their own share of corpses in the cellar and perhaps some of them got a little envelope with some nice pictures and the reassurance that as long they forget about us we forget about them too. One actually gave order to assassinate us. Unfortunately not only the assassins sent for us disappeared but also some information about him hit the news. He is now in jail for the rest of his life."

Crawford leaned back and exhaled.

"Not bad, really not bad for some stupid good guys like Weiss."

He approached Ran and passed him his glass.

Ran filled it again with Sake then he filled his own glass.

"Persia had balls; he took responsibility for his actions. His successors were just cowards. As soon as they were confronted with consequences, they turned tail and ran."

"You know that Aya-chan could be a spy for Kritiker?"

"I trust my sister. She is happy with Ken and nothing will make her endanger that."

In the upcoming silence Nagi looked at the picture of Weiss.

"Where are they now?"

A soft voice answers.

"I don't know. We split up and went our ways. I can tell you that Bombay is studying. Balinese loves working as a private investigator and builds a new reputation for him. All of them have a new life now, a real, boring, ordinary, wonderful life. And I am happy for them."

Must be the Sake, Schuldig thought, that the kitten is so emotional. Well, it is a fine brew. He nipped on his glass.

"Let me guess, they all changed their names and left Tokyo?"

"It would be logical, right? But enough about Weiss, what happened to Schwarz?"

Abyssinian relaxed on the couch, he sipped on his drink and loosens his belt a little. The Yukata slipped open just enough to allow a glimpse of a smooth, muscular chest with skin shimmering like powdered pearls.

Was Schuldig hallucinating or became the room suddenly warmer?

Something was wrong – maybe the touchy-feely way Braddy searched contact to Abby. Or how the kitten unconsciously avoided it. A naive Abyssinian – this could be a lot of fun in the future. Schuldig felt something from Farfarello over the link Schwarz shared.

'We should go.'

'Why? You are having fun playing with Aki and the evening has just begun.'

'We should go now.'

The silent Albino didn't explain more.

Suddenly, a projection hit Schuldig like a brick.

Abyssinian naked on his knees, hands bound behind his back, bruises on his body. Not a lot of bruises, just some to accentuate his white skin. Strong hands, forcing his head down to swallow an erect cock.

Oracle wasn't even aware of projecting his desires.

The Telepath choked on his drink and spit it over the table.

His coughing fit took a few minutes until he managed an apology.

"Sorry, got something wrong."

"No problem, I am cleaning it right away."

While the kitten headed for the kitchen, Schuldig contacted Nagi.

'Hey, kiddo, do you like our host?'

'He knows us and is still nice without being slimy.'

'I consider this a Yes. We need to get out, otherwise he might be harmed. Can you find an excuse?'

'Why might he be harmed if we don't get out? You don't want to hurt him, otherwise you wouldn't ask. Farf likes him and loves his baby son and I don't want to hurt him, too. So who --- -- Oh'

'Yes, Oh. Believe me, we need to get out. I enjoyed this evening to much to have it end dirty.'

When Ran came back to wipe the table Schuldig could see how Brad tensed his muscles. He was on the brink to spring into action; you could feel tension rise.

"We need to discuss our appointment tomorrow."

Nagis quiet words were like a cold shower. Oracle looked up startled.

"What?"

"We wanted to discuss our client and his demands tonight. It's already late and the appointment is tomorrow at 800 sharp."

Anger rose in Crawford, all consuming anger. He wanted something different, something more physical, all his intentions circling around the shy kitten in front of him.

But the mood was now destroyed and the source for his frustration looked at him impassive.

He was over the table and slapped Nagi before anyone could move.

"You annoy me. Schwarz, we go."

Without another word, he stormed out of the flat. The rest hurried behind, shoes and coats in their hands. The kitten was irritated and followed them to the door.

The telepath was the last to leave.

"Schuldig, is something wrong? What happened?"

He smirked.

"Don't worry, Abby, it was a nice evening. Have a good life kitty cat. Bye!"

With a last smirk and a wave he followed his team. Schwarz was an incalculable risk, had always been one for anyone in their path. They just proved it again.

Particularly in this case Schuldig preferred 'risk' to 'rapist'.

Please review!


	5. An Interview gone wrong

From: Gonyosoma  
Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Never mine; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss.

* * *

Part 5 - An interview gone wrong

.

Nagi stared at the folder in his hands. He was sitting in the backseat, jammed between a subdued Farfarello and an unusual silent Schuldig. Crawford was driving, anger poured of him.

Last night had been ugly.

As soon as they reached the hotel Crawford called for the information of their client. He was extremely angry and took it out on all of them. Every information was processed with snide remarks. Every member of the permanent bodyguard team the client had was compared to one of them and Crawford did his best to put them down – his own team and the others.

Nagi shivered. Only a few years ago, Oracle would have been full of cold confidence, giving them instructions to create the best outcome for Schwarz. Now there were hurting comments and sharp vitriol.

Eventually Schuldig lost his temper when Crawford didn't stop to torment Nagi – and lost a back tooth.

Maybe with some Sex the American would have been much more relaxed. Nagi stopped the thought at once. Nobody deserved to be raped, not for a better team atmosphere. Abyssinian had been nice to them. Crawford was stiff at the best times and – in Nagis opinion – not even remotely as desirable as the American obviously thought. The boy decided that if the uptight Bastard wanted sex, he would have to woo someone properly.

And Nagi was determined to get the front seat for that, especially after last night.

Halfway satisfied with his thoughts he opened the folder and studied the data it contained.

Client name: Kanamura-san, rich business man with extensive contacts all over the world.

Kanamura Hiko, his daughter, 16 years old.

A skinny teenager with freckled face and a nasty drag to her lips.

His bodyguards:

Bruce Schulz - Leader of this team. Low level Telepath and Illusionist with impressing fighting skills. A favoured mixture for Eszet bloodhounds. Not to powerful to endanger the higher ups but perfectly trained for wet work.

Vulcan - Pyrokinetic with limited power. He could only attack one or two times with fire after that it takes him up to 24 hours to recharge. Good Marksman and short tempered. If not part of this team he would have been killed in Rosenkreuz.

Schuldig cast a look at the data and snorted.

"You need a lot more power to compensate for misbehavior. He was lucky he could go to a killer team otherwise they'd put him into research as guinea pig."

Enyo - Basically a slob of meat. All muscles, no brain. A favorite type for dirty work, especially designed for this kind of teams. As per data totally loyal to Bruce.

Runner – Maybe Telekinetic gone wrong. He could only run extremely fast but that was it. Eszet put him in Training and decided he was good enough for a cleaning/killing team. Since his power manifested only in his body he was of no further interest for Eszet.

Doc – Empathic. The only real powerful member of this team. If not for his missing shields he would have been prime material. Nagi frowned at the information. Eszet had not been able to build his shields but at the same time the empathic didn't became insane. They had plans to investigate it but Docs rescue was a request from Bruce that his team needed a healer.

They did send him in this team maybe to test his limits. As it was, Bruce took care of him and allowed him to stay behind.

Nagi checked the pictures. Docs healing powers were really impressive.

As it was all of them were no top talents but good enough to match the requirements of Eszet. The folder contained some hints that they broke loose from Eszet after the fall of the tower and searched for an employment.

Kanamura-san was satisfied with them, satisfied enough to hire more talents now. He had an important business meeting in about one week and got several threats of his life.

That's why Schwarz was here.

They arrived at an impressive building and were greeted by some servants. One of them led them inside the house, through several corridors until they entered a working room.

Dark, expensive wood everywhere and an imposing desk dominating the entire space.

Their employer sat behind the desk, surrounded by his bodyguards.

Nagi recognized the men instantly. They were all there, except Doc.

Dark looks were thrown between the two groups.

The low level Team and Eszet former top Team hated each other instantly.

Only their client seemed unfazed.

"Mr. Crawford, how nice to see you and your team. I am glad you could make it."

"Kanamura-san, it's an honor. We can't wait for our duty to start to protect you."

The man scratched his head, he looked a little uncomfortable.

"As I told you on the phone, I have capable bodyguards. But due to the current situation I need special protection for my daughter. You see, she is a little, well, difficult and doesn't accept any of my bodyguards.

Since you are from the same background I trust your abilities but she needs to accept you. If you agree with those terms I'll call her."

"And if we don't agree?"

"Then it was nice to meet you. My secretary will compensate your expenses."

Schuldig had a bad feeling. Not only did his missing tooth hurt but to be checked out by a teenager … He was never that good with girls, especially now when it was not possible to manipulate her. He could already feel how Bruce attacked his mind. A few months ago he would have lobotomized him but right now avoiding the attack was difficult enough. The telepath had a longing feeling for the quiet mind of a certain kitty and the possibility to heal there. He felt Crawford accepting the terms and pushed Bruce mentally away, deflecting the attack. The nosebleed of his adversary showed his success.

Right in the light of his victory a screeching noise attacked his ears, making them almost bleed.

"You can't be serious! These are freaks! They are even more freaks then your freaks. I can't believe Daddy, that you expect me to make one step with those freakoids in tow."

No, no attack from a secret weapon. Just a displeased teenager voicing her anger.

„They are Freaks! I can't be seen with any of them. You don't believe that I accept one of them, do you?"

The girl glared at her father - her freckles seemed to glow in her pale face.

She must have some mixed Blood; Nagi thought absently; otherwise her skin would be much clearer.

She stomped past the men and planted herself in front of Schwarz. The girl looked at each of them and started then with Nagi.

"This one looks like a Zombie. The Carrot head is so crooked. Look at his eyes; they have the size of pinheads. The one with the scars can work in a ghost train and you don't believe that I show myself with a pseudo attorney! My friends would die of laughter!"

Kanamura-san sighed deep.

"Honey, you need a bodyguard. The threats are real and I fear for your life."

'Anyone hijacking her would give her back after 2 hours at most.' Bruce did send to his men.

Crawford stared at her as if she were a dead fish soiling his suit.

A pity this stupid teenager was the only chance for Schwarz. How deep they had fallen to be on the mercy of a freckled girl – and even she didn't want them.

The American cursed inwardly. He spoke five languages, could kill a man on thirty different ways without weapons, was trained to accompany heads of government, could see the future – and was rejected as simple bodyguard by a sixteen year old.

All the while Kanamura-san tried to persuade his daughter to accept at least one of them for her safety. The man was really concerned for his daughter.

In this room he was definitely the only one.

Farfarello glared at her and send his opinion over the link Schwarz shared.

'The witch needs a cat.'

A flash of inspiration hit Crawford. He turned to Schuldig.

'Mastermind, take Berserk and get Abyssinian. Do whatever it takes to persuade him to take this job. If necessary hurt the boy but don't kill him, we might need him to apply pressure.'

Schuldig stared at his boss.

'Abby is out of business, he isn't Schwarz – he is not even Eszet! We can't ..'

'This is no discussion. Follow the order and get Abyssinian.'

After this Crawford turned to Kanamura-san.

"Excuse me, but maybe our fifth member suits your daughter. He had an appointment, but my assistant will fetch him right now. He can be here in two hours at most."

"An appointment? You don't take this job very serious, do you?" The girl sneered at him.

Kanamura-san rose his eyebrow inquiring.

Bruce didn't believe him for a second. Schwarz was a four-man team after all.

"He had another mission and couldn't be on time. Please excuse the inconvenience but I'm sure he will meet your requirements."

Crawford gave Schuldig a sign. Reluctant the German turned to the exit and left the study Farfarello in tow.

He wasn't happy with this assignment, not at all.

Abyssinian had looked so relaxed – a glimmer of hope that even for assassins like them life had more in store then early death.

The Irishman brought it to a point.

"The kitty is back in business, if it wants or not."

Finally they reached the bookshop. It was late morning and some walkers were on the street. The shop was nearly empty when Schuldig and Farfarello entered it. Only a housewife bought some magazines.

The Telepath approached Ran as soon as she left the shop.

"Schwarz has a job for Abyssinian."

The redhead stood still. It was only visible for a trained eye that he moved instantly into fighting stance.

"Abyssinian doesn't exist anymore."

"A Change of fur doesn't change the cat."

Schuldig stepped nearer; his voice was more a whisper now.

"We need this job, Ran, we really do. Eszett got all our accounts while Nagi was injured after the fall and we didn't report back to them. My head got hurt in this fight; maybe one of the old Hags twisted something in it. I need expensive pills not to go crazy. Farfarello is on Medication, too. He tried to dismember himself with his bare hands.

Crawford is marked by Eszett. He would have left us to our fate long ago but due to his black file no one who would appreciate his talent will hire him.

It's nothing serious, only a bodyguard job. It's temporary until the critical meetings are over. And if they reject you, you are back in your shop today."

Ran looked at Schuldig inquiringly.

"You really have changed. Two years ago you would have forced me and now you explain."

"We don't have changed that much."

Schuldig nodded in direction of the children section.

Aki sat on the floor and Farfarello kneeled beside him. He had a knife in his hand and cut skilful a pattern in the boy's sleeve. The knife moved with a surgeon's precision, cutting the fabric and not leaving the faintest mark on the skin beneath it. Aki watched fascinated how the tribal grew.

Blood drained from Ran's face.

"Farfarello might not kill him; he likes your little one. But he also likes pain. Will you really risk your boy being hurt?"

The eyes looking now at the telepath were cold, the soft lavender color transformed to hard amethyst. The change almost hurt physically.

Goosebumps ran over Schuldig's back as he could feel a Dream shatter.

.

* * *

Authors notes: I really like to thanks my reviewers, especially 1derland pixie and Blood red neko des who reviewed just at the right time, kitty (don't worry, just wait how it will turn out), Princess Sin, C Elise and evalita – I am glad you are on board for this story and hope you will enjoy this part too!

Have a nice time and please review if you like!

See you next time!


	6. Back in Business

From: Gonyosoma  
Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Never mine; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss.

Authors notes: You are the best! Thank you for your reviews and spurning me on!

* * *

Part 6 - Back in Business

.

"I am sorry, Fujimiya. I really am."

Schuldig's sincere words made Ran shiver. There was no way out for him.

Without a word he dropped his defensive stance and stepped up where Farfarello was playing with Aki. The scarred man looked at him inquiring.

"I won't put Aki in any dangerous situation. If I have to pose as bodyguard, he should be somewhere safe. I'll ask Sasaki-san if she will take care of him. How long?"

Schuldig was taken aback a little. Ran was already planning ahead. The Weiss was adapting faster to this situation then Schuldig would have given him credit for.

"Um, maybe a week. By no means more than 10 days."

Ran gestured to Aki and the boy reached out for him. Farfarello watched wistful as Ran took his boy in his arms, nuzzled him tenderly and stepped through the backdoor. They ascended the stairs only to stop in front of a closed door of a flat.

Ran knocked. A few moments later, the door opened and the astonished face of the elderly woman came into view.

"Midoru-san? Is something wrong?"

She threw a suspicious glance at Schuldig and Farfarello.

"Good Morning Sasaki-san. Please excuse my intrusion, but could you look after Aki for a while? An important incidence happened and I have to take care of it. I might be gone for two weeks. Of course I'll compensate you for your efforts."

The woman made a discarding motion with her hands and snorted.

"Please, Midoru-san. I'll love to tend to Aki-chan as long as you need me to. You know, I love him just as much as my own grandchild."

She took hold of the boy and Ran let him reluctantly go to her. Farfarello couldn't suppress a low growl. There was so much regret in Ran's eyes as his little son grabbed her blouse and looked questing back at him with big sad eyes. The man stroked his head and very tenderly nudged his little nose. The boy squirmed a little and smiled at his daddy.

"I will be back as soon as possible. Maybe I can manage to drop by in between." These words were more said to Aki and himself then anyone else.

He looked up and fixated Sasaki-san with his intense gaze.

"The store will be closed for the next two weeks, please make a sign at the door. If anything else happens, call me directly on my mobile. I mean anything. Okay?"

She nodded transfixed.

"Of course. Please don't worry, he will be perfectly fine."

With a last nod, Ran turned abruptly away and vanished on the stairs. The boy waved a last time smiling at his father and turned expectantly to his almost granny.

The woman whispered some words into Aki's ear and closed her door, not without glaring a last time at Schuldig and Farfarello.

Great, just what Schuldig needed. It was bad enough that with every step away from her door Ran's heart seemed to break a little more. Now he also gained the wrath of the granny. Schuldig never was a guy for regrets but right now he felt really low.

Farfarello glared at the closed door.

"She wants Aki for herself, the more the better. We should take him with us. Abyssinian can look after him just fine and if he is busy, we can."

From the way Farfarello flexed his hands it was clear who would volunteer for that.

"Cut it Farf. He is right; it's too dangerous for a child. Would you really put Aki in a room with these creeps the old man has hired? Also, Ran trusts her to care for his child. He doesn't trust Schwarz with that. We have to earn this privilege."

They walked back into the store and waited. After a few minutes, Ran appeared again. He wore his black trench coat, a sports bag in one hand and his wrapped Katana in the other.

"I am ready."

Silent, they got into the black car and drove to the mansion. During the whole trip, no one spoke a word.

Ran looked out of the window with a forlorn expression on his face. He wasn't gone for more than 30 Minutes and already he missed his baby son. Ran never thought to be back in business, for Schwarz nonetheless, even temporary. But if he had to do it, he would do so with style.

Abyssinian sat up and looked ahead.

Meanwhile the bodyguards, Crawford, Nagi, Kanamura-san and his daughter assembled again in the study. Crawford and Nagi had been offered some breakfast and they used their chance.

"I'm waiting!" The girl's voice screeched like chalk over a board.

"Your Junkie didn't come back. You kid us!"

"He will step through the door in exactly 5 seconds." The Oracle answered.

The girl started a new argument when the door opened and Schuldig came in, followed by Farfarello.

"These are only the freaks again! I'm out of here."

With that Hiko stormed to the door and collided with someone.

She screamed "Can't you look out!"

… Looked up and stared into the brightest eyes she had ever seen.

The violent was dark and deep and she needed a moment to register that she stood very close to a tall, lithe, extremely attractive man in a dark coat. He held a sports bag in his hand and gazed serious at her.

The girl blushed up to the roots of her hair and stepped back.

He was maybe 20 or perhaps a little older but by no means older than 25. His hair was a burgundy red and he wore it in a long braid. For a second the girl wished she could see how long the thick and soft looking braid was.

"Kanamura-san?" A deep and melodic voice with a raspy undertone brought shivers over her skin.

"Nnno, Kanamura-san is my Daddy. I'm Hiko."

"Hello." The man nodded at her.

Hiko fidgeted with her fingers. The appearance of this male really brought her off kilter.

"Are you the new bodyguard?"

"Yes."

She needed an idea, fast!

This guy should not think he had already won her over or that she was easy!

"So, you are my new bodyguard?" Her voice screeched of nervousness.

"I suppose."

"Then knock him down. I only want the best!"

She pointed at Enyo who looked at first irritated and then stomped ahead.

Up to now, Hiko never had so much as a glace for him.

The slender Redhead raised a brow. Enyo built himself up in front of him and raised his fists to smack this Schwarz-wanna-be for good.

The girl did fidget. She didn't want this meat slob to win, she really didn't.

With a swift move, the red-haired man seemed to part in half. His upper part of the body bent backwards and one moment later, the Korean sat on the floor, rubbing his chin looking dazed.

Runner turned to Bruce. He was able to see what happened.

"Red kicked Enyo. He's fast but it's no Eszet Move."

Hiko stared at the man on the floor and then at this beautiful male peering at her.

She felt small and almost dirty in the intensity of this look. And Hiko went to her ultimate solution.

"Daddy! Handle that!"

With those words she stormed out of the office and slammed the door behind her.

Kanamura-san approached Crawford with a broad smile on his face.

"Well, I am absolutely satisfied Mr. Crawford. My trust in you and your team was not in vain. Please allow your men to be accommodated while we discuss the details of our contract."

On a sign of their master, servants stepped ahead and led them out of the room.

The last thing Ran noticed where the cold looks of the other bodyguards and Crawford's pleased smile as he turned to his client.

The former Weiss leader had a bad feeling.

In what had he got himself into?


	7. Rough Games

From: Gonyosoma  
Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13 +  
Disclaimer: Never mine; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss.

Authors notes: There is some violence and crude language in this part, so be warned.

Also, I like to say thank you to my reviewers!

Today I sold a male snake – the name is Farfarello and I gave him away because he bit his female Aya heaviliy – talk about names and destiny ….

I still hope, he will be happy with his new owner.

Now, please enjoy!

.

Part 7 - Rough games

.

.

Ran watched the fight between Nagi and Bruce attentive. It was obvious that the boy didn't stand a chance because of his fragile build and the fact that the using of powers where not allowed.

Bruce was a strong, perfectly trained man who led his group undisputed. Considered the fact that all were Eszet trained it spoke for his quality.

A fast kick hit Nagi right into his chest. He oopfed and tumbled to the ground.

"Come on jailbait, get up. You can't relay on your uncles forever." Bruce sneered.

A pained look crossed Nagi's face. He tried his best to scramble up but folded together immediately, his hand pressed against his ribcage.

The bodyguard danced around him and mimicked a kick to his face, only stopping inches before it connected.

Nagi looked away; he was unable to defend himself right now without his powers.

"That's it. Training is over."

With those words Ran stepped ahead and threw a towel at the boy who caught it.

"My, already intercepting. Are you afraid he won't be so pretty anymore when I'm done with him? Don't you like your boys submissive and beaten down?"

"Don't gather from yourself to others. If your goal was to show him his limits it's reached. For everything else you failed."

The redhead helped Nagi up and steered him to the exit. The boy shivered, he was barely able to move. Tomorrow his bruises would hurt like hell.

"What about a little ‚Thank you', since you are getting some ass now? At least for this he's perfect."

The assembled men laughed. It sounded dirty and Ran could feel how Nagi's body contracted. The boy was near tears; only years of training restrained them.

The redhead turned around and looked Bruce over.

"If I had known that you are this frustrated, I'd brought you a nice video to jack off. Sounds like you didn't get any for quite some time. What's the matter? Girls to classy for you to get close? Not man enough for a real partner? Boys keeping away because your money doesn't suffice for their displeasure?"

Silence answered.

Bruce face was drained of all colors and then it became deep red.

Vulcan snickered.

"He's asking for it, boss. Maybe he likes to play bitch."

"The next training session is yours in exactly one hour. If you are not on time, we'll drag you to it."

On Bruce's face you could see plain rage.

"I'll be on time."

With that the redhead turned around and left the gym, Nagi on his arm.

The boy wavered beside him.

"He will kill you for that. You should have said nothing."

"We'll see."

"Why are you helping me? It brings nothing but trouble. Even Schuldig and Brad don't help me."

"Is that why they left you alone with this jerks? So they beat you up?"

"I am Schwarz. I have to fight for myself."

"Sorry Nagi, but this is bull$hit. Pushing you in a dangerous situation is one thing but to leave you there with rules against you and without backup is unforgivable.

At least I know now that I'll be on myself in the next ‚training'."

They reached their quarters. Ran brought Nagi to his room and excused him.

After a quick shower, Nagi threw himself on his bed. A soft knock and Ran stepped in, a vial with some ointment in his hand.

"This will help against your bruising. Turn on your belly."

The boy did caste a suspicious look at the redhead and then he turned around.

Tender, certain hands allocated salve on his back and massaged it into his skin. They slid over his rips and checked for injuries.

"At least nothing is broken. This Bruce seems to know what he is doing. Your rips are only bruised."

"If he'd break bones we would have killed him. We don't help each other but we always pay back."

"Wonderful." After this sarcastic remark both stayed silent.

Ran finished the treatment of Nagi's bruises and put the vial on his bed table.

"Rub it on the bruises on your front side, it'll help. I have to get ready."

He went to go.

Before he closed the door, Nagi called out to him.

"Please, be careful. They really hate Crawford and everyone with him."

A last smile at the boy, then the door was locked.

In the gym Bruce already awaited him.

"You are punctual for your beating. Don't think because you are the witch's darling, I'll go easy on you."

"Hn."

They both got into fighting stance. Bruce attacked with sudden force throwing him at Ran and aiming with both fists for his head. Ran moved the essential centimeters away and countered with a hit to the others kidneys. The man whizzed because of the pain and lashed out again, this time to the body. Already he was down of the floor and could only watch as his sparring partner moved away.

"You are fast Red, I'd give you that. It won't save you."

They moved back and forth, Bruce attacking most of the time, becoming more furious every minute he couldn't strike.

The slender redhead mainly avoided any hits and countered whenever convenient. This meant Bruce already sported several bruises, bruised rips and a shiner.

Impossible! He was a low level Telepath, trained by Eszet to use telepathy together with his impressive fighting skills to read his opponents and counter anything they came up with. In a fight he was almost invincible with that combination!

This time not only couldn't he read his adversary but it was also impossible to confuse him with a mind attack. Nothing reached this guy! He felt anger rising and sported another mind attack together with a mighty blow. Red countered with a ground kick and wiped him from his feet.

"Isn't the rule ‚No Power'?"

"There is also a rule ‚one-to-one'." Bruce snarled.

The next moment Ran felt two strong arms wrapping around his body from behind. He was so focused on Bruce that he didn't notice Enyo moving. The Korean had him in a tight grip, bruising his body with its force.

"Now you get it!"

Howling Bruce stormed at him, fists ready for a brutal hit.

Faster then the eye could follow, Ran kicked out and caught the man right in his face. With the same move, he brought his body up and brought a knee into Enyos nose. The Korean lost his grip, Ran managed to roll away before Vulcan could hit him with a fire ball.

"So you are all talents. What's the matter, not good enough for Eszets top teams?"

"I'll show you good enough!"

The fourth man attacked, he raced really fast towards Ran faster then the eye could follow. Ran felt a brutal strike in his chest, destroying his balance. He could only gasp for breath when the Korean brought a big fist into his face. He managed to move, but couldn't avoid it completely.

The back of his head collided painfully with the wooden floor. Stars danced before his eyes and pain shoot through his head like fire.

The Korean roared in triumph and threw himself on the redhead. Ran managed to roll aside, barely avoiding being crushed.

He stumbled back on his feet and readied himself for the next attack. He couldn't see properly, the fall must have hurt something. Runner screamed loud and ran towards him. Out of instinct he grabbed blind into thin air; his hand made contact, snatched a wrist and hurled Runner with all his might against Vulcan, utilizing the momentum.

Before he could use the mess to escape, Enyo attacked again, throwing him to the ground.

"I'll break your leg, and then let's see how you dance away!"

He grabbed Ran's leg and started to twist it. With his last reserves, Ran managed to place the second leg in Enyo's crotch and hurled him over his head. The big man landed with a loud thud on the floor, all his body mass working against gravity.

Unconscious he stayed down.

The Redhead looked around. Bruce was slowly coming up again, Vulcan and Runner regrouped for a new fight. He could feel blood running over his nape and tasted the metallic fluid in his mouth. His sight was poor, everything dipped in a grey haze leaving only his hearing the last usable sense.

He could hear them stepping nearer, cornering him against a wall.

"This was quite a fight, Red. Now we'll make sure that you will never brag about it." Hateful floated the voice through the haze.

This was no training session anymore. This was attempted murder.

As soon as they were in position, he was either dead or crippled.

No way. He was not going to abandon his son.

With speed born of determination he took two daggers out of his training suit. They were sharp, sharp enough to shave with and he held them expertly in his hands along the underarms, a classical defensive position. Whoever came near enough would be dead.

No mercy, no doubt.

Bruce stared irritated at the two weapons which seemingly materialized out of thin air.

They gleamed in the artificial light like a promise. After a look in Reds eyes he decided to end it. There was death in these violet eyes. No pain, no fear. Only iron resolve.

"Hey Red, don't you know the meaning of a little joke?"

The redhead didn't falter.

"Do you know the meaning of a joke gone to far?"

Somewhere an alarm ringed. Bruce relaxed and stepped back.

"Training is over. You managed fine for a normal. Go to your quarters, we will carry Enyo to Doc. It's the first time he was knocked out."

No way would he turn his back to them.

"After you."

"But Red, don't you trust us?"

Ran could hear the sneer; he didn't need to see it. Wordlessly he stayed in fighting stance, the daggers in front of him.

"Oh well, then don't."

He heard them moving their muscle and leaving the gym. When his ears couldn't receive a noise from them anymore, he followed slowly. His leg was unstable, maybe something was twitched inside.

He didn't trust Doc; after all it was one from Bruce's men. With this head wound was only the hospital left but Ran needed a ride there. He hobbled to Schwarz rooms and knocked on Crawford's door. No one answered. Schuldig was still out from his pills, Farfarello was out from drugs and Nagi to young to drive.

It was no use. Ran patched his head wound up and hobbled to the garage. At least he could take a car key from the board.

The drive to the hospital was gruesome. Vision switching on and off, dizzy and almost unconscious, somehow Ran managed to get there. He left the car right in front of the hospital and dragged himself to the emergency room.

Then everything went dark.


	8. What goes around, comes around

Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13 +  
Disclaimer: Never mine; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss.

Authors notes: There is some violence and crude language in this part, so be warned.

Also, I like to say thank you to my reviewers!

Part 8 - What goes around comes around

"Mr. Schulz?"

Whenever Kanamura-san used the American addressing, he was extremely angry.

"Yes, Kanamura-san?"

"I got a call from the hospital. It seems that one of my bodyguards is in critical condition. Since he is in my service for less then 24 hours would you care to explain what caused this?"

Bruce cursed inwardly. He'd never expected the redhead to be this crazy and drive in his condition. He did reckon that Red had to crawl to Doc and ask for help since the head wound looked really bad. Obviously he underestimated the man again.

"The training session was a little tough. I had to make sure that he is capable to protect your daughter. We will immediately attend to this problem and handle it."

"You are the head of my bodyguards and therefore responsible for them. I checked the surveillance tapes: It didn't look like sparring but more like tried homicide. The bill from the hospital will go directly from your pay check. Also as long as Midoru-san is not able to protect my daughter you will look personally out for her safety. I know that you don't accept Schwarz but I am really disappointed about your behavior. If we need to hire another bodyguard for my daughter, you will pay for his salary, too. I expect you to protect my family and me and for this purpose to co-operate with your colleagues. Is there anything unclear?"

The man gritted his teeth.

"No, Kanamura-san. You made yourself perfect clear. We will take care of Midoru-san and make sure that he is applicable tomorrow. This incident won't be repeated I assure you. See it as a kind of initiating."

"Street-gangs initiate. I want him on duty only if he's healthy. Be sure about that."

"Yes, Sir."

Without another word Kanamura-san turned to go.

Bruce watched him going and cursed again. This bull-headed redhead! Not only had Doc a lot of work with himself and Enyo but now their employer were angry, too. For a little beating session this totally backfired on him and his team. And they didn't even manage to beat Red into submission!

#####

Bruce met his team near the Gym.

"Vulcan, alert Doc. We have to go to the hospital and get this stupid redhead back. Doc can heal him then and maybe put a zit on his nose for stupidity."

Vulcan turned to go.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAY!"

At the last second Bruce managed to avoid being pinned to the ground – right through his head.

He rolled over the ground and stared at a madly grinning Berserker holding nasty looking Daggers in each hand.

"What the he-"

The next attack was just as furious.

Farfarello attacked fast and laughing, his knifes slashed through the air with Bruce's windpipe as target.

The only cause it didn't kill Bruce was because Enyo threw himself between him and the Irish-Man.

Farfarello danced around the Korean. Faster then light he embedded his knifes in some muscles, just to draw other knifes out of his vest and attack again.

The Korean sank to his knees and looked dumb folded.

"Feck - he's out of control. Runner, Vulcan, get this freak!"

Bruce drew his gun and felt a mighty blow in the side of his face. He collapsed on the floor and could only stare as Crawford positioned himself over him.

"My, isn't this a nice little training session? We thought you'd like it rough."

Bruce scrambled to get his gun. A kick in his ribs stole his breath.

He looked in the cold eyes of his adversary and realized he would never outsmart this precog.

In the hallway, Bruce could see how Vulcan got cornered by Schuldig. The Telepath pressed a gun under his chin and tilted Vulcan's head up with it. From the soft trickle of blood out of his nose, not only a gun was used against the pyrokinetic.

Runner did what he could best: He stormed towards them, trying to help. An invisible force took him in mid run and slammed him against a wall, holding him up a meter above the ground. You could hear bones grind.

Runner screamed.

Nagi stared doll like at Crawford, awaiting his command. Schuldig smirked at Crawford, keeping Vulcan in check

Farfarello had already turned Enyo into a pincushion, paralyzing his body with clever positioned knifes. He took a needle out of his vest and moved it slowly in direction of one of the eyes of the Korean.

Bruce screamed. "No! You can't do that! We work together!"

The movement of the needle stopped.

Crawford wrenched Bruce up at the collar of his shirt and stared him in the eyes.

"You better don't forget that again. If our partner is not here, safe and sound, at dinner, we'll restart this little training session – or would you prefer a tour in the park? Harm one of my team and pay the price. You think this is bad? Believe me – you'd see nothing."

Crawford released him and the telepath fell back to the floor. Runner fell down too like a sack of potatoes. From the look of his twisted ankles, he wouldn't get up again on his own.

The knives vanished out of Enyo almost faster as they were put. The Korean was still on his knees, unable even to lift a finger.

Schuldig raised his gun and hit Vulcan square in the face with it. The pyrokinetic fell to the ground whimpering and couldn't get up.

No one of Schwarz said a word – maybe this was the scariest thing. The way Schwarz almost killed all of them without so much as a snotty remark was frightening.

They vanished in the hall. Crawford turned around at last: "Remember – he's here at dinner without as much as a scratch or we talk again."

Then they were gone.

A broken team was left behind.

It was quiet when three persons walked to the hospital ahead. Against his preferences Doc accompanied Bruce and Runner when they decided to take the redhead home. After the report of the hospital he doubted that Red would be able to come with them without his help.

Bruce was extremely quiet, Runner walked with difficulties. It seemed that Schwarz left a lasting impression.

Finally, Doc had it.

"You can't believe that you make a stunt like this and come out unscratched, do you? After all, Schwarz was Eszetts Top Killer team and their favourites. What did you think?"

He got a dark look.

"They were asking for a job. I'd never thought we would work on one level with them. I didn't think …"

"Yes, you didn't think at all. They are deadly. Maybe broken, but deadly. For someone who is so carefully about possible dangers you really hit the pan."

The Telepath snorted. "Yeah, rub it in. It's not like you didn't just needed several hours to patch us up. We need Red, otherwise our Boss is displeased. Or worse, we are dead."

Runner piped in:" Don't forget the little witch. She will make our life a living hell if her new toy is not ready."

The three men shuddered simultaneously.

Thanks to Bruce powers the receptionist didn't spare them as much as a glance then she stared again in her terminal.

'Red is in ICU. Let's go.' Bruce told his men telepathically.

They used the elevator to reach their goal and walked unnoticed between nurses, doctors and visitors. A few minutes later they stood in front of a bed, covered in white sheets. The person in this bed was just as white as the sheets, his red hair the only blur of colour, wearing a respiratory mask.

Doc grabbed the folder attached to the bed.

"Skull fracture, concussion, torn ligament – are you sure you did this in one training session? Since we finished training in Eszett, you weren't this busy."

Bruce casted a dark look at his healer.

"Give it a rest and do something useful for once. Red has to be in prime condition or we are in more trouble then I like to imagine."

The healer put the folder away and stepped nearer to the bed. He rubbed his hands together until they were warm and tingling and held them out closely above the still figure without touching him.

"He is a sensual creature, Boss. I can feel passion and fire and a deep love. It will be a pleasure to heal someone like him. The most other persons more feel like cold fish when I touch them."

Bruce snorted at that remark and Runner rolled his eyes. Up to now, they were the only persons Doc had healed in years. It looked like the healer had not forgiven them the excursion out of his nice secure rooms.

Hands sank down and touched gently a pale face. The next second went in a blur.

Doc stood frozen like a statue, a hand held his throat in a crushing grip and a sharp dagger squeezed to his jugular next to his carotid. Cold violet eyes accessed the situation, demanding an explanation without a single word being said.

Any move would result in a deep cut and a fast death, no doubt.

Bruce regained his senses first.

"Woa Red! Hold your horses; we are not here for trouble!"

The violet eyes shifted to him, still no word was uttered.

"We are here to bring you back to the mansion. Doc is our healer, he will heal your injuries and you can be on duty tomorrow morning. You don't want the little witch to worry about you, right?"

"Isn't that more your concern?" The voice is quiet, raspy and soft, a strange combination which crawls along Bruce's spine before it reaches his ears.

Oh yes, sensual, indeed.

"You are her bodyguard. Doc here will heal you, we will drink together a barrel of sake and laugh about our little quarrel. And you can be on duty tomorrow morning. How's that?"

"Sounds like you didn't like the consequences."

The hand loose from Doc's throat, the knife moved away from his carotid, leaving a cold shiver on his skin.

The person on the bed relaxed and examined the healer. With a soft nod he gave his permission and Doc started. He gently touched the face again, feeling soft but cool skin and deep deep down a faint tremble like huge power reigned in by sheer force of will. He felt something similar when he still was in Eszett and touching the prime talents after their fights or missions. But it was also different and he couldn't place it. Wasn't Red supposed to be a normal?

A little sting rode up the connection and startled the healer. He looked up and was intensely gazed at by Red.

"You don't have to go so deep to heal some injuries, do you?"

Doc nodded caught. Automatically he had tried to scan the man in front of him and the little sting as was much a warning as breaking his concentration. He started again.

This time he concentrated on the head wound, the broken bones and felt for more physical injuries. Funny he found several of them, but mostly healed.

"You have some old scars and wounds. Want me to check them to? It would be no effort."

For a second the man hesitated. Doc held his power. Red had to give his consent, everything else would be wrong.

"Yes, please."

Doc allowed his power to run freely over the body in front of him. He bathed the man in a soft light, healing him from scars, wounds, mending once broken bones perfectly and enforcing some overused joints and tendons. No weakness was left, no sickness detected beside battle injuries.

"You are remarkably scarred for your 22 years and remarkably healthy otherwise. Can you go up?"

The man nodded and sat up. Bruce put some clothes on the bed.

"We'll wait outside."

When the door closed behind them, Runner turned to his boss.

"You know that he can't stand so shortly after a complete healing, much less dress himself and walk out. I thought we quit the games with him?"

Bruce pointed at Doc.

"Before he looses his dignity and I catch my ears full of it for the next years we wait. Also I have somehow the feeling that Red is going to manage it just fine." Runner looked at an embarrassed, deep red Doc and looked a little deeper to see the cause of Bruce's hasty retreat.

The healer turned away and adjusted his clothes.

"As I told you, he is a very passionate creature."

Runner sighed.

"§hit. We'll have to use chains to keep the witch away from him."

Bruce sniggered. "Not only the little witch."

Doc flung an angry look at his boss but before he could phrase a fitting remark the door opened and Red stepped out. He was still very pale and a little unsure on his feet but he held himself proud.

Bruce nodded at him.

"Let's go."


	9. First Lessions

Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13 +  
Disclaimer: Never mine; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss.

Authors notes: It's little quieter chapter, so no heavy warning.

I like to say thank you to my reviewers!

The next part is almost done. It's a little difficult to get the story in the direction I want it – it tends to buck like a wild horse. I still hope that you like it.

Have lots of fun!

Part 9 - First lessons

Hiko was so excited – today she would show off her new bodyguard and her school friends would become so green-eyed, she couldn't await it!

Well, not that she had a lot of friends. Basically, she had none. Okay, maybe one in another school for not so wealthy families. But in this school she was the richest girl from the most powerful family and her classmates hated her for that. The fact that she sneered at them at every eventuality and showed her wealth whenever possible and looked down at them had nothing to do with it, she was sure.

But today, they would all be jealous!

She loved the thought very much.

After a nice breakfast she pranced to the front door and looked at the car already waiting for her. Her new bodyguard held her car door open just for her.

He looked great in jeans and a black leather jacket. Proudly she stepped down and gracefully entered the car. At least, that's what she thought. For someone else it looked very affected.

Anyway, finally she sat in her car and Ran could close the door behind her. He rode shotgun to have his hands free in case of emergency.

The driver nodded at him and pulled out.

When they reached the school, a big, representative Brick Building, lots of pupils were on the school yard. Hiko made a show of leaving her car, making her new bodyguard holding her door and following her like a shadow. She felt really important.

Her classmates stared at her, better, they stared at the beautiful man behind her and Hiko felt like walking on clouds. Suddenly the storm came and brought her back on the ground.

"Kanamura-san! How often did I tell you not to bring your bodyguards! It's strictly forbidden and I see it as huge disrespect for our school that you continue to do so! Send him away!"

The rector was really enraged and angry. She didn't understand why he always made such a fuss about her toys. Hiko snorted a little and made a discarding motion with her hand.

"You have to watch over me. Handle that."

With this dork Bruce and his men it had always been a commotion. They tried to stay with her and the rector even called the police to throw them out of the school yard. Even for the displeasure she got afterwards, she could display her bodyguards perfectly and watch them fight on her whim. Great!

The new guy looked at her for a moment and then he did something completely different:

He bowed to the director!

"I am sorry for the intrusion. Since it is my duty to assure the security of Kanamura-san, will you allow my stay at the gate? I am sure that the school itself is safe for my client."

The rector looked at him surprised.

"My .. if you put it like that … as long as you are outside the school building, you are welcome to stay here. But don't enter."

With a beautiful smile which made Hiko almost envious of her rector –hah- the old goose of all persons! – Her bodyguard bowed again.

"Thank you very much."

He accompanied her to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the school doors.

"Wait for me here when school's out."

Just a nod as answer and she left him irritated. No commotion, no screaming, no police – Hiko was disappointed. Not to mention that he was the first who was allowed to stay on the schoolyard, the others had been thrown out.

And her classmates looking with goo-goo eyes at HER bodyguard! She felt a deep pang of jealousy.

This was not going like planned!

Minami-chan, a girl from an old, wealthy samurai family looked reevaluating at her.

"Looks like you daddy hired a man for once. Let's see how long you keep him."

It was the first time Hiko was ever addressed from her. She was so startled, she couldn't even answer.

No, this was definitely not going as planned!

With dark thoughts, bad mood and even more irritated as usual she started her school day.

#####

After dinner, Kanamura-san looked for his new employee. His daughter stormed past him when she got home from school but she didn't complain about Midoru-san. He even got a call from the school rector – the man was displeased about his daughter bringing a bodyguard on the ground and in the same breath complimenting him about someone so well mannered and disciplined. With all his love for his daughter he had a faint idea what happened.

His way led him to the gym.

When he entered, he saw a few of his men staring at the combat arena.

Oh no, not again!

He shoved them aside and stood still openmouthed.

Midoru-san and the white haired Gajin were having a fight. Heaven, were they fast. Was it serious?

Sharp knifes glittered in the light, moving like flashes, fast steps, jumps, Midoru-san avoiding a slash by making a back flip, kicking the legs of his attacker away from underneath him and attacking himself with a fast stab and a judo move were the arm is caught , flinging the gajin around.

The gajin moving like an eel, twisting in the grip and trying to push the knife right through Midoru-san heart. There was air now were a second ago was a body and the gajin stumbled to the ground with his own momentum, just to be back on his feet the next second. His grin was feral and mad and Kanamura-san, who never allowed himself to be intimidated was scared to his very core. This yellow eye had a feverish glint on it and plain madness radiated from this man.

He had angst.

"Don't worry; they only spar a little."

The voice of the red-haired Gajin – Schuldig, right? – made him flinch.

Schuldig smiled.

"Farfarello and Ran are only having a little fun. Nothing to worry about."

Nothing to worry?

Just in this moment, Miduro-san was thrown against a wooden wall, running it two steps up and doing a somersault so he landed behind the madman just in the second when the white haired gajin embedded his knife deep into the wood where for all means should have been Midoru-san heart right now. He pulled it out when from behind two arms came around his neck. One hand gripping the side of his head, the other holding a knife which was pressed tight against the other side of his throat.

Midoru-san stood closely behind him, pressing his body against Farfarello and sandwiching him to the wall.

The gajin snarled and started to fight in this deadly embrace. Bruce made a sign to his men to get ready and stop the fight when Crawford snorted.

"Don't interrupt. He's got everything covered."

Kanamura-san wondered briefly. Who He? The madman or his daughter's bodyguard? He needed the man!

In this second, Midoru-san nuzzled the neck of the madman and bit lightly in his shoulder.

He whispered something in his ear and all fight left Farfarello.

The gajin stood completely still. Midoru-san licked once over the spot he had just bitten, stepped back and bowed to his opponent. Dazed, Farfarello turned around.

"It has been a pleasure, Farfarello. Let's do this again soon."

Midoru-san bowed again and smiled. Then he got his towel and some water, just like after a normal training.

The Madman stared at him a moment longer and touched his shoulder where Midoru-san had nibbled. Finally, he relaxed.

"Next time, I'll get you!"

Kanamura-san could only stare.


	10. Danger from outside

Title: Back in Tokyo  
Rating: PG-13 +  
Disclaimer: Never mine; the boys belong to Project  
Weiss.

Authors notes: There is some violence and crude language in this part, so be warned.

Also, I like to say thank you to my reviewers!

Part 10 - Danger from outside

Crawford challenged Midoru-san already when Kanamura-san came out of his stupor and stepped in between.

"I have to talk to Midoru-san, please excuse us for a moment."

The Redhead nodded to him and led him to a quit place in the gym.

The man shuddered.

"The fight looked really dangerous. But I was mostly surprised by your ending move. What kind of dojo teaches that?"

Midoru-san smiled softly.

"How can I help you?"

"I just like to tell you, that you did well on your first day. The rector was full of praise and my daughter arrived safely home. Keep up the good work. My business meeting is in five days, so if you are looking for an employment after that, I'd like to offer one."

He saw the man hesitating.

"You don't have to answer now. Just think about it. Now, have a nice training and don't over do it."

The business man nodded to this man and made a retreat. Who would have known that a single training session could be that unsettling?

The last view he stole was, when Crawford beckoned Midoru-san over to him, so they could start their fight.

####

Schuldig watched an unsettled Farfarello drinking some water and throwing a towel around his shoulders. The berserker was more agitated and at the same time more normal than in a long while.

"Why'd he do that? Never had that in a fight."

Schuldig grinned.

"The fight was over, Farf. Give it a rest."

The Irish looked angry at him and pouted.

Before Schuldig could make a comment, a mobile rang.

"It's Abby's."

Farfarello had it faster answered then Ran could notice the ringing.

"Yes?"

A hysterical woman screamed something about "They have him!" and sobbed. Schuldig grabbed the mobile and gave a curt order.

"Stay where you are. We will be there in half an hour."

He looked at Farf.

"Aki has been abducted. Up for some real fun?"

Without a word berserker grabbed his knifes and nodded.

They threw a last look at Abyssinian sparring with Braddy.

It was time to do something useful.

They vanished without being noticed.

Around one hour later there was a knock on the door of Sasaki-san. The old lady hurried to open it.

In came not Midoru-san but the two strange Gajins, she saw a few days before.

"Where is Midoru-san?"

Schuldig surveyed the room at once. Aside from the granny there was a young woman sitting on a stool, holding an icepack against the side of her face. Aside from that, she looked unfazed at them, holding herself proud.

"He was busy. We will pitch in."

The young woman stared at them.

"You answered his phone and he does not know that Aki is in danger. It is better when I call my father. His connections will help."

Schuldig made a quick mind scan. The woman was the daughter of the local Yakuza boss and the sister of this ugly beef cake aka Kana-san.

Schuldig twitched his shoulders.

„Of course you can. But looking at your nice shiner and the way Yakuza work he won't be able to help as fast as we do, chica."

His sardonic grin was answered by an angry hiss.

"My name is Yuriko."

"Now spill it ladies."

Sasaki-san cried.

"My son is a gambler. Two years ago, men came to me who wanted money for his debts from me. Otherwise they would kill him. He is my only child; of course I tried to help him. It was a lot of money.

I decided to sell my store but no one was going to give me the price I asked for it. They sensed my emergency and wanted to cut me short. That's when Midoru-san came along. He bought my store for a reasonable price and allowed me to stay here.

Today, they came again for money. I gave them all I had the last time, so I have no more. When I told that the leader he took Aki and said if I don't pay 1 Billion Yen, he'll sell the child to whoever may want him."

The woman broke down sobbing.

"They could harm him so badly."

Yuriko touched Sasaki-sans shoulder.

"It was not your fault; you tried your best to stop them."

"How do you fit into this?"

She turned to Schuldig.

"I was going to visit Midoru-san and walked just up the stairs when they left. One held Aki under his arm; Sasaki-san was screaming and running behind them, so I tried to stop them. I kicked the first down, but then they got me. There were four guys, I had no chance."

Farf flexed his hands. He bared his teeth at the women and snarled.

"Where are they? When do they want the money?"

Sasaki-san pointed at a dagger in the backside of her door. It nailed a sheet of paper on it.

"They want the money to this address at midnight; otherwise they are gone and take Aki with them. Oh, what shall I do, what shall I do."

She fell on her knees and cried.

Farf stepped to the door and took dagger and paper from it. He sneered at the cheap quality of the knife and studied the address. Then he handed the paper to Schuldig.

"It's near the harbour."

Schuldig threw the paper carelessly away after a short glance.

"We'll handle this, ladies. Don't worry. Stay quiet and we will be back with the boy in no time.

Later!"

Schuldig turned to go, Farfarello in tow. The front door closed behind them and they took the stairs without a word.

Finally, Farfarello snarled.

"Four thugs to visit one old lady."

Schuldig nodded.

"They are nervous and out of their turf. If the local Yakuza find them, they are most likely dead and they know it. They are no pros. Let's be fast before they get strange ideas with the boy."

One hour later, they reached the address at the harbour.

No Guards, only a small staircase, not even surveillance.

Both got up the staircase and entered the building without being noticed.

There were voices not far away. Schuldig sneaked further. He looked through an open door in a kind of garage. All four men sat around an oil drum and played carts. Aki was sitting on a ramp; his hands were tied to a railing.

It looked like they were not afraid of a little granny and her friend. Schuldig smirked. To bad. If they had known that the friend of the granny was the daughter of the local Yakuza lord, it would have been much tougher. If they had also known that the daddy of this child was an assassin and had some assassin friends – well, maybe they would have thought twice about it.

Farfarello held his daggers ready, Schuldig cocked his gun – they moved at once and fast.

One of the men threw an ace on the impromptu gambling table and looked suddenly on a knife, coming out of his chest. The hand of a second went to the gun beside him but stopped when another dagger embedded itself deep in his temple.

Schuldig swore, Farf was so eager; he had no free line of fire. He used his speed and took the third man down with a single hit in his chest. The last of them ran to Aki and fired blind at them both.

Schuldig took cover and hissed. The Thug was to near to the boy now for a clean shoot and worse – he took aim at the boy!

Before a deadly shot could ring, a fine silver line flew trough the air. It slung around the Thugs wrist and ripped him like a doll away from the boy and right to a tall, slender man coming out of the shadows. The man passed the thug and in one move seemed to touch his neck. The thug fell down, his head in a strange ankle. Without stopping, the man walked straight ahead to Aki and spread his arms.

The boy looked out of teary eyes at him and cried.

"Daddy!"

Abyssinian released the ties and took his child in his arms and held him tight to his chest. He could feel the little heart of his son bumping.

For a long moment, there was only silence.

Ran held his Baby protective in his arms and buried his face in Akis hair.

All the while he ignored Schuldig and Farfarello.

Finally he loosened his embrace and looked at the boy.

"You are such a brave boy! How about going home to Sasaki-chan and some ice-cream?"

The little one nodded enthusiastic and put his arms around his daddy's neck.

Ran stood up and carried his boy.

Only now he turned to Schuldig.

"Keys."

The Telepath put the car keys in the waiting hand.

"Hey, we only wanted to help! You should be grateful! How are we going back now?"

"There is a bike in the court. It'll fit you both. We'll talk later."

With that the former Weiss left them both standing in the dark garage.

Schuldig had the bad feeling he would not like the talk later …..

####

As soon as Aki was bathed and feed and sleeping in his bed, Ran turned to Sasaki-San.

"Please have him ready tomorrow morning. I'll take him for a walk."

The woman cried. "I am so sorry."

"Shhh, it's not your fault. Just have him ready."

He stepped out on the street and dialled a number.

As soon as someone answered the phone, he spoke.

"Little kitten needs home. Tomorrow, 11:00, westline."

Then he cut the connection.

On his drive back to the mansion, Ran could feel tears running over his face.

He loved his son so much, it tore his heart apart.


End file.
